The present disclosure relates to a computer-vision-based process recognition and, more particularly, to a verification method and system that uses computer-vision technology to verify steps, objects, and quantities in a process.
Pharmaceutical companies and pharmacies must ensure safe and reliable processes for manufacturing or delivering pharmaceuticals. To ensure product quality, companies implement controlled procedures during all phases of production. Additionally, pharmaceutical companies generally integrate validation requirements to assess the process used to produce the pharmaceutical product. Similar requirements are implemented in other industries, such as in food preparation and packaging.
One approach in the prior art monitors the process on camera for later review. A human reviewer examines still images or image frames to verify that the pharmaceutical was prepared properly—i.e., that all steps were executed correctly. This approach may rely on a technician performing a manual step to flag the human reviewer who is examining the images. For example, the technician can manually scan a bar code when he or she is performing a part of the process. In another example, the technician can enter measurement data as he or she measures out or mixes pharmaceutical ingredients. For example, the technician can keystroke an entry as input into a computer. The human reviewer can search the images where the flag occurred for any record of the measurement. For example, in the prior art approach, the human reviewer can search for a scale of known location in the captured image and verify that the reading on the scale matches the measurement value entered by the technician. These verification methods are duplicative, as they require a first manual step performed by the technician and a second manual review performed by the human reviewer for the verification operation. Alternately, the human reviewer can search the images for the reading on the scale without corresponding input being provided by the technician. This approach validates the quantity of pharmaceutical ingredients used to produce the product, thus ensuring the quality of the product.
Any verification process that relies on a human performer reviewing captured image data can lead to increased costs and inefficiencies. A human performer is also susceptible to errors, such as misreading image content or not catching improper technician handling. The duration required for a human performer to manually go through images can also delay the delivery of the products to customers, ultimately costing the company potential profits.
A more robust and efficient verification process is desired for verifying that a product is prepared correctly. A verification process is desired which verifies actions within complex, multistep activities. Additionally, a method and system are desired which automatically validates quantities in the manufacture of the products.